


Three Little Spiders

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Adoption, Children, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: After dealing with the multiverse and meeting Miles, Peter decides he wants to be a father. So MJ and he decide to adopt three wonderful children.





	Three Little Spiders

“Wow, this house is big!”

Asher let go of Peter’s hand and ran over to the window. Theo went to join him. Baby Gemma wiggled her feet as Mary Jane brought her inside.

“We have a backyard!” Theo ran to open up the door to the back.

Gemma squirmed, wanting to follow her brothers. Mary Jane put her down and the baby began to crawl. Once she reached Peter, she changed her mind about crawling and reached to be picked up.

“I see, you realized it would take to long huh?” Peter chuckled. “Okay, c’mere.”

Peter picked Gemma up and followed the boys. They had discovered the playground and were already climbing it. Peter smiled. Was being a father filled with the warm fuzzies? If so, he was fine with that.

Peter had never thought of being a father. The idea had terrified him. He was Spider-Man. He had an obligation to protect people. What would happen if he suddenly died while saving the city? Mary Jane and their children would be alone. Telling this to Mary Jane had broken her heart. That lead to arguments and then a divorce.  
arguments  
  
But things change. People grow thanks to younger superheroes.

He was now the father of three adorable children.

“Gemma, I can see you!” Asher shouted from the top.

Gemma looked up at her brother and reached for him.

“I think you’re a bit small for this kiddo,” Peter said. “But we have a swing you can sit in. Hopefully, you like to swing around. But how about, for now, we order some dinner? Who wants pizza?”

“Me!” Theodore slid down the slide. “I want pepperoni!”

“I want pineapple!” Asher added.

“Nah, I think we should get nothing but anchovies and onions on our pizza,” Peter said. “And I’ll eat it all and you give you stinky kisses.”

“Ew! Mommy won’t let you do that!” Asher made a face. “She loves us. She doesn’t want us to have stinky kisses.”

“What is this about stinky kisses?” Mary Jane asked, standing on the porch.

“Dad threatened to order nasty pizza,” Theodore ran up to her. “And then, he was gonna torture us with stinky kisses!”

“Oh no, stinky kisses!” Mary Jane chuckled. “It’s a good thing I have the phone and Daddy doesn’t.”

“Aw man, my plan has been foiled,” Peter frowned. “Maybe next time.”

* * *

 

“Hansel and Gretal returned home, happy to see their parents,” Peter read. “And after that, no one was ever scared of the witch in the forest. The end.”

“Do we have to go to bed now?” Theodore asked.

“I’m afraid so buddy,” Peter said. “I’ve read you three stories, it’s time for bed.”

“I wish we could stay up forever,” Asher pouted. “All the fun things happen at night.”

“Trust me, boys, you’re going to miss the days when you could just fall asleep. Come on, let me tuck you in.”

  
Asher got up and ran to his bed. Peter pulled Theodore’s covers up to his chin and kissed his head. He went over to Asher and did the same.

“Hey, Daddy?” Asher suddenly said.

“Yeah?”

“You promise we won’t ever after to go back to the foster home?”

Peter smiled at his son and caressed his face.

“As long as I’m alive, you’ll never go back,” He said. “They’ll have to pry you away from me and trust me, I hold on good.”

  
Asher smiled as Peter kissed his head. He turned off the lights and slowly closed the door. He headed down the hallway to Gemma’s bedroom. Mary Jane was in the rocking chair with a sleeping Gemma. The baby was sucking her thumb as she slumbered. Peter watched as Mary Jane carefully moved the baby to the crib. Gemma stayed asleep, her thumb still in her mouth. Quietly as she could, she made her way to the door with Peter.

“I can’t believe she went to sleep so easy,” Mary Jane whispered. “The social worker said she had problems sleeping.”

“Maybe it’s because she’s finally home,” Peter wrapped an arm around his wife. “Wow. We’re parents. I’m both terrified and happy.”

“Me too,” Mary Jane leaned against him. “I never thought we’d adopted kids but I’m glad we did.”

“Same,” Peter yawned. “So Mommy, is it time for bed?”

“It sure is Daddy.”


End file.
